Always There
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Really short one-shot! /...but she was somehow always out of reach, like he couldn't have her, like he was so damn close though she could never be his./ LoganxOC


_Title: Always There_

_Summary: Really short one-shot! /...but she was somehow always out of reach, like he couldn't have her, like he was so damn close though she could never be his./ LoganxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case

* * *

_

**Silent Knight: Alrighty guys, first BTR fic. I'm thinking about doing another one for Logan and "his girl," but a short story. Let me know if I should or not. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR; not the TV show, and definitely not the band.**

**Claimer: I own my plot for this oneshot, this oneshot itself and my OC. Nothing else is mine, got it?**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

**

* * *

**

**Always There**

**Oneshot**

She was someone who was always there for him, come rain or shine. Sure, she might not physically be there sometimes - but it was like he _felt _her there - the smell of her fruity fragrance, the sound of her laugh, the feel of her hair. They were always there, in the air, all around him. Like he was _drowning_ in her - _which, _he mused once, _would be a good way to go. Because he was drowning in _her_. And that was quite all right._

Carols sometimes joked that she was bad for his health, Kendall joked along once or twice with him, though James just fixed his hair and asked if she'd think they'd look good, and then would laugh and say _of course _she'd think they'd look good, which pissed him off to no end. At times, he wondered if they were, in a way, right. After all - she was almost _always _on his mind, but it wasn't really _her _fault, more like his for being so stricken and love-sick when she might not even like him that way - _but, gosh did he want her to like him that way_.

Now that he thought about it, most of his most important moments had her in it. When he first got dumped in L.A. _- she was there, with a sad smile and an apple pie clutched in her dainty fingers _- when he first managed to impress Gustavo - _she was there, smiling happily and clapping excitedly _- when he first dated one of the Jennifers - _she was there, a frown gracing her face and eyes filled with hurt_ - when he finally got the hang of dancing properly - _she was there, a wide smile etched on her face and high-fiving Kendall _- and she was there in so many other important moments in his life, moments that he loved, cherished.

But it was the smaller moments, the ones that he _truly cherished _with her in them - when it was just him and her and no one else for miles and she was laughing and he was smiling and watching her. When she was so close that he could almost touch her, grasp her warm, smooth skin between his cold fingers and hold on tight so she'd never leave his side but she was somehow always out of reach, like he couldn't have her, like he was _so damn close _though she could never be his. They were moments that teased him, haunted him - but moments that he loved, one way or another. Because _she was there _with _him and no one else_. For those small moments, _she was his_ - she was there only for him, because she cared about him, and he cared about her.

Though then there are the times when she's not there - never there, and it breaks his heart to see her with someone else - _because he's sure she belongs with him, but he's always too chicken to tell her himself. _Of course, these moments are rare, though, still, they were there. It was like they were _always there_, but he knew for sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

Logan was waiting for the day that Jordan would finally understand what he felt for her - _and, sometimes, he thought that that day wasn't so far off as he actually thought it was._

All he really had was hope to go on by since James, Carlos nor - _surprisingly _- Kendall were good givers on girl advice. Plus, he stuttered - _bad _- in front of any - _well, almost any; most would be the best word in __Logan__'s opinion, but the other guys think any was best _- girl he came across who weren't Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kelly. Some girls called it cute _(__Jordan__)_, others found it annoying _(The Jennifers)_.

Maybe, one day, she'll be his. She'll find out that she actually _does _like him and she'll confess, thinking that he wouldn't feel the same and then try to laugh it off, walk away but then he'd grab her from her arm, turn her around and finally manage to "plant one on her" like James always said, and then she'd smile into the kiss and wrap her arms around his shoulders and then they'd be _kissing, like, mouth to mouth _and the guys would come out of nowhere and start cheering and clapping.

They'd pull away and look at them, roll their eyes but then start laughing, and then the guys are laughing along with them and he can finally wrap his arms around her, knowing that she was _with him of all people, not with anyone else_ and that would be the day that he would have everything he ever wanted _(Well, he still wanted to be a doctor later on in life and perhaps even marry Jordan some day, but that would be a pretty great start in his opinion)_.

Sure, Logan didn't exactly _love __Jordan_, but he was sure that he was getting to it. He had a feeling that would be with him, then they'd fall in love, then he'd propose and she'd accept, and then they'd get married. It _was _what a little girl with a huge crush thought of, he knew, but he didn't give a damn - he wanted to be with her, he wanted her to be with him, and then everything would start going right for him, and it would be _Logan _who would be with the girl.

It would be _Logan _who'd manage to find someone that he truly wanted to be with, _and everyone else could bite his dust for once._

But, for now, he guess he could handle how things were - with her going out with other guys, with him going out with other girls. With the guys making fun of him for not being able to get the girl, not being able to tell her how he felt. With her smiling and laughing or frowning and angry or sad and grieving in his most important moments. With her laughing and him smiling and watching her in those smaller moments, the ones he truly cherish with her in them. With her not being there at times.

_And with her being always there._


End file.
